Wraiths
by Eternity of Night
Summary: Miranda used to be a Little Sister until Jack saved her. Now someone's asking her to go back... and she's having confusing feelings for both him and another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My best work, so far, I think. Depending on how people like it, I might publish my other chapters. R&R. Squeee XD

_A hand gently caressed her head, as white light filled her vision. She looked up at the man, Jack. "Thank you, mister. Thank you so very much." She turned, running into Rapture's tunnel system. She cast one last glance at the Big Daddy. "Bye, Mr. B."_

--

Miranda woke, a sheen of sweat on her face. No… Rapture was past. This wasn't Rapture. She was probably five or six when she was there… she was nineteen now. She shivered, realizing she didn't have a blanket covering her.

The girl sat up, taking in the familiar features of her home. The red carpet, the blue walls… The picture of Jack, her savior.

Someone knocked on the door, and she groaned. The media had been trying to get her to talk about Rapture for a while. But no one was going to make her relive that hell.

Wearily, she trudged down to her door. She opened the door. A young man was standing there, probably only around nineteen or twenty. "Hey, you're Miranda, right?" She nodded. "My name is Zachary Heathe. I'm a reporter-"

She sighed exasperatedly. "Not another one!"

He smiled. "Hey, I know you've been bogged down by all the attempted interviews, but this is different. We're planning an expedition down to Rapture, and we were wondering if you'd come with as a guide."

Miranda froze. "Going… down… to Rapture…?"

A look of concern crossed his face. He stepped in, and said, "Are you okay, miss?"

She nodded, her face blank, and slumped onto him, feeling his arms surround her. "I don't want to," She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I don't want to… but you'd die without me."

They stood like that for a while, but Zach broke the silence by murmuring, "You don't have to go if you don't want to…"

Breaking away from his arms, she said, "No, it's okay. I'll go."

A hesitant smile lit up his face. "Thank you, Ms. Miranda, thank you so very much. And I'm sorry for making you remember this, have to go through it again."

She nodded. He handed her a card. "If you need anything, call me at this number. On the back is where you're meeting us."

His arms surrounded her again, pulling her in a friendly hug. "I'll see you later."

She looked up at him, into his eyes. She suddenly leaned forward, their lips touching for only a moment. She blushed, looking down. Zach was dazed. He whispered, "Good night, miss." He turned around, heading to his car.

Miranda went back to her bed, memorizing the boy's looks. Thick, black hair, pale, oddly violet eyes… She sighed. _I just met him, like, five minutes ago… why did I kiss him?_

She shook her head. _Sleep. Sleep first._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! Yay!

Miranda parked her car, waiting for Zach to get there. She saw his car pull up…

…and him getting out with a girl, who was smiling at him. She watched as the girl walked over to him, kissing him on the lips. She watched as his arm went around her waist, pulling her closer.

She knew she shouldn't care. She knew that the waves of jealousy shouldn't be there; but they were, and it confused her.

The pair walked over to Miranda. "Hey," Zach said, "How're you doing?" His face soon became worried. "You okay?"

She blinked, wiping the pain off her face. "Yeah. Who's this?"

He grinned. "Miranda, meet Ashle. Ashle, this is Miranda, the one who used to be a Little Sister."

The other girl smiled. "Hello."

Miranda didn't reply to her, instead turning to Zach and asking, "So, when are we going, and who are the others coming?"

"We're leaving in twenty minutes," He paused as Ashle whispered something in his ear. He smiled and shook his head. "And the others going are Christopher," He pointed at a young boy, probably only sixteen or seventeen, maybe eighteen, "Demitri," He pointed at a man, pale skin, red eyes, white hair, standing in shade. "And Alice." He pointed at a young girl, trying to capture Christopher's attention.

Miranda smiled. "Okay. Thanks." She stood up, closing her car's door. She could feel Zach's worried gaze on her back as she went to stand by Demitri. "Hello," She said.

He glanced at her and murmured, "Hey…" His voice was low, and musical.

She smiled. "Your name is Demitri, right?" He nodded. "Are you albino or something?"

He smiled, too. "Yes, I am."

Leaning against him, she whispered, "See Alice? I think she's in love with Christopher or something." Said girl was currently spinning the boy around, crushing their bodies together. "Oh, yeah, definitely in love." Demitri smiled. "I've known them for a while, but this is the farthest I've seen Alice go."

Miranda made a face as they kissed, passionately. "Ew! Can't they do that somewhere else?"

Demitri laughed, leaning into her ear and whispering, "Half the time I see them, they're making out. Grocery store, gas station, restaurant… they don't discriminate against the place."

She let her head rest against his shoulder. "Ew! That's gross." She was finding it easy to talk to Demitri, easy to be by him.

"Agreed," He said, grinning.

They sat there for a while, and Zach yelled, "Time to go!"

She glanced at Demitri, who wasn't moving, and said, "C'mon, let's go."

Yawning, he murmured, "Okay… One thing, first…" She turned, curious, to him, yelping as his lips connected with hers. But, after the initial shock… she found she could enjoy it. Her arms surrounded him, holding him closer as she kissed back. They held it for a long time, then broke it. Demitri grinned breathlessly at her. "You're a good kisser," He said, teasingly.

She smiled back at him. "So are you. Now, we have to go already."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He slipped his hand into hers, and they walked to the ship. Zach was looking at her, his face contorted in… pain?… rage? She couldn't tell.

A sigh came from behind them. Miranda didn't have to turn to know it was Ashle. She clenched her hand, glad she had the ADAM she'd brought from Rapture in her hand bag. She might need it.

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Review. Props to Kiki-Kiku-Yozi-Yoza-chan. You know who you are. ;D


End file.
